codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Eurocopter EC665 Tigre/Tiger
The EC665 Tigre/Tiger is a European helicopter that appears in Danger Close: Art of War, used in Singleplayer and Multiplayer. There are 2 variants, the UHT Tiger which is used by the German Army and the Tigre HAP, used by the French Armed Forces. Overview Built in the 1980's, the helicopter was built as a joint venture between the French and the Germans as a dedicated attack helicopter to fulfill the requirements of both armies. There have been numerous variants depending on the customer's needs. In Singleplayer mode it only appears in the European campaign and is used in the level Air Support, where the player is the pilot and gunner of the helicopter. It is mentioned in later levels as "That machine responsible for us being alive", it also appears in HVT where the player must call air support from a French Tigre HAP in Paris. In Multiplayer, two variants exist, the UHT Tiger for the Bundeswehr and the Tigre HAP for the French Forces. Differences are minimal but the UHT has slightly better armament and is mostly directed towards Anti-Vehicle roles, while the Tigre HAP works better as a scout helicopter and can provide better air support than the UHT variant. Singleplayer It is usable in the level Air Support, the player controls a German UHT Tiger pilot named Albert Landmann that must provide air support to units on the ground, after this level, it is seen providing air support to ground units. In HVT, a Tigre HAP, callsign "Décurion 6-3" provides air support to the player's squad in Paris. The Eurocopter Tiger's last appearance is in Breaking Point. Multiplayer The Tiger is available for both German and European factions. It seats 2 people, the pilot and copilot, the pilot is in control of the missiles and the copilot controls the autocannon. Rockets can be installed on it, they are available for the copilot and flares can also be installed as countermeasures. An electronic jammer can be placed and slow lock-on time on anti-air missiles. Despite being the slowest helicopter, it has a more powerful radar than other helicopters. UHT Tiger vs. Tigre HAP In essence, both helicopters are the same, but have notable performance differences between the two. The UHT is slower than its French counterpart, the HAP, but it has a more powerful radar and better aiming sights, the HAP's autocannon is less powerful than the Rheinmetall cannon of the UHT, but the GIAT autocannon has a faster fire rate but higher recoil, and its aiming sights are not as good as the UHT's. The UHT's missiles have a faster lock-on time and better aiming sights, they also have a faster reload time and are more powerful, but the HAP has more missiles than the UHT per load. Trivia *All UHTs have a small fan on the cockpit, the HAP doesn't; instead, the HAP has a soda can where the fan is supposed to go. *Each EC665 will have a different camouflage pattern depending on the environment of the map. *Albert Landmann's Tiger has a 12.7mm nose cannon instead of the Rheinmetall 30mm cannon. *The Tigre HAP in HVT uses different rockets than the SNEB rockets. *The only noticeable difference of the UHT and HAP is the UHT's mast mounted sight on top of the rotors and the military markings. Category:Vehicles Category:Danger Close: Art of War Category:Helicopters